vriesapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Naran Dahs
Name: Naran Dahs Age: 26 Status: Alive Race: Human Family: Moro (Brother), Me Li (Niece) Affiliations: Whitefang Tribe, Blackwing Tribe Occupation: Warlord of Whitefang Tribe, Archwarlord of The Northern Mountains Birthday: November 4th Aliases: Lady Naran, Warlord Dahs Bounty: 19,500 Koros (Roughly 4,000 gold) Naran Dahs is the younger sister of Moro, Warlord of the Whitefang Tribe, and was one of the 9 Warlords of the Northern Mountains. Together with her brother, she lead a mass scale pincer attack against their enemies, defeating 4 other Warlords, and ultimately bringing about the end of The Northern Republic. She now rules over the eastern half of northern Ulia, mirror of her brother in the west. Appearance Naran is much smaller than her hulking brother, but is far more acrobatic and lithe. During a raid on their home village when she was a child, she lost her left arm. She has two large scars over her left eye, and wears thick furs and tight leathers, with armbands on her right arm. Her eyes are a dark brown, and her hair is brown, which is usually kept in a neat bun, wth long bangs down the sides of her face. She wears a golden necklace at all times, and has 3 golden earrings in her left ear. Personality Naran is a confident, ruthless, and highly cunning woman. Able to be just as brutal as her brother, lesser men are overwhelmed by her cold, calculating intimidation. While much more patient and understanding than her brother, she tolerates failures slightly more than him, but is just as unforgiving and has zero tolerance for the weak. She is much less hospitable than Moro towards outsiders, and is not afraid to speak her mind on such matters. Abilities & Powers Only the strong can survive in the bloodsoaked lands outside of the Republic, and only the strongest can ascend to the position of Warlord. Naran is a hardened, experienced warrior who's prowess in combat is unquestioned. Even with only one arm, her skill in battle is so reknowned that the only person known to be able to surpass her is her own brother. While Naran lacks the overpowering physical might of her older brother, she is much faster, able to strike several times in the time Moro can only strike once. She is incredibly reflexive, able to dodge and avoid attacks easily. Perhaps her most frightening attribute, is her wit. While Moro's prefered method of war is unstoppable offensive onslaughts, Naran is gifted in strategy. She was able to come up with, plan out, and orchestrate the massive pincer attack that spanned an entire country. She is sharp to notice formations of her enemies, how to use, or avoid, the land around her, and able to predict the movements of her enemies with deadly accuracy. Relationships Family Naran and her brother were orphaned from a very early age, and the two survived in the unforgiven northern wastes by relying on one another. Together, they grew strong, and ultimately, together, they conquered the Northern Mountains. They have absolute faith and trust in each other, and are the only ones who see the other as their equal. Like Moro, she displays a much softer, kinder side with her niece. Haven While not openly hostile, Naran disliked Tara strongly, and personally does not trust the land of Haven. Category:Leader Category:People Category:Alive Category:Human